


Supervisor

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth becomes Alex's supervisor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supervisor

Elizabeth tried not to show her impatience as she waited for the leader of the druids to show up. Fripp was never on time to meetings, although he always said that he had arrived at just the right time. Even the Spy Master was more punctual than him.

“Greetings, all,” said Fripp, finally appearing in a shower of stars. “I suppose you are wondering why I have gathered you all here?”

“Actually,” said Avalon, “we are not. It was I who called the meeting.”

“That is true,” said Fripp. “Avalon, why are we here?”

“It has come to my attention that the Lightning Soul Rider is a little… shall we say, reckless,” said Avalon.

“Lightning is a volatile element,” said Fripp.

“While that may be true, I witnessed her just yesterday using Soul Strike to split wood.” Avalon’s tone never changed, but Elizabeth had to smother a smile at the monotone way that he presented that fact.

“Ah,” said Fripp. “That is a problem, then.”

“How shall we solve it?” asked another druid. “She must be taught the seriousness of the situation.”

“And she will be,” said Fripp. “Perhaps a supervisor might be in order. Centuries ago, the Soul Riders were each educated by teachers.”

“I’ll do it,” said Elizabeth. “If you’ll let me, of course.” She knew how much fun magic could be, but she also knew how to take things seriously. And maybe a gentle motherly figure would help Alex to come to terms with all of the darkness that had been thrown her way.

“I was just going to suggest you,” said Avalon. “Are you sure that you are up to the task, Elizabeth? Alex has quite the temper.”

“Well, maybe I could work with another druid, one who is not as involved in our work,” said Elizabeth. “Alex likes metalwork and fixing things, surely Conrad can find something for her to do to keep her hands busy. And that way she can take her anger out on tools rather than people.”

“Excellent idea, Elizabeth,” said Fripp. “Go now and seek out Alex. Tell her of her new tutelage, but phrase it in such a way that she will be excited for it.”

“I will,” said Elizabeth. With that, the meeting concluded and Elizabeth returned to her cottage. Once there, she sent a text to Alex asking her to meet.

“Hi Elizabeth,” said Alex, smiling at the druid once she’d arrived. “How are you?”

“I am well,” said Elizabeth. “Please, come inside. I have to tell you something.”

“Something related to where Anne is?” asked Alex.

“No,” said Elizabeth with a shake of her head. “I’m sorry, but we still have no news on her.”

“Damn it,” said Alex with a growl, and the lights flickered.

“That is what I need to talk to you about,” said Elizabeth. She led Alex through to her kitchen and sat down with her at the wooden table.

“What, my frustration? Well, I’m sorry for being worried that my girlfriend is missing and possibly stuck in another dimension,” said Alex. She curled her hands into fists, and Elizabeth caught the faint whiff of smoke.

“It’s not that,” said Elizabeth. She carefully extended her hands to put them over Alex’s, wincing at the static electricity but then using a quick spell to nullify the magic. “It’s the way you express your anger, Alex.”

“I don’t have anger issues,” said Alex, snatching her hands back.

“That’s debatable but the important thing is that you have a dangerous power, Alex. A killing power. And if you don’t learn how to properly manage it-“

“Wait, killing power?” asked Alex, cutting Elizabeth off in the middle of an important lecture about the importance of education.

“Yes,” said Elizabeth. “Didn’t Fripp tell you that Soul Strike kills?”

“Yeah, but-“

“There is no ‘but’,” said Elizabeth. “Soul Strike kills, end of story.”

“But I used it on all of those goons and they came back to life… didn’t they?” Alex looked up at Elizabeth, hoping to find that she was joking. She wasn’t.

“No, they didn’t,” said Elizabeth. “This may come as a bit of a shock to you but when you were in high school, you killed at least ten men working for Dark Core and banished one of their own to hell.”

Alex couldn’t process the part about being a murderer, so she skipped to the one part that always clawed mercilessly at her mind.

“B-but Pandoria’s nice,” said Alex. “I’ve been there.”

“You didn’t go very deep into Pandoria,” said Elizabeth. “Oh, I’m sorry, I should’ve tried to break this to you easier.”

“Tell me the truth,” said Alex. She trembled, but this time her palms remained free of magic. “All of it.”

“I just did,” said Elizabeth. “Soul Strike cannot stun, it can only kill. Pandoria is a land of nightmares, one which many humans refer to as hell.”

“No,” Alex whispered, shaking her head. “Nonono, I didn’t, I can’t have-“

Elizabeth didn’t say anything. She thought that it was better that way, without telling Alex again that she was a murderer. She did, however, get up out of her chair and move over to where Alex was sitting.

“I didn’t know!” Alex cried, and clung tightly to Elizabeth while she sobbed.

“I know, but we can teach you how better to control your powers so that we can avoid incidents like this in the future,” said Elizabeth, patting the girl’s hair.

“How?” asked Alex, sniffling. “I’m too volatile to control. Linda saw the meeting.”

“I am a very patient teacher,” said Elizabeth. “And if ever you get frustrated, Conrad is always eager to take on an apprentice.”

“Okay,” said Alex. “But I’m a little too old for a teacher now. I’m done with school. Although a magic school sounds awesome.”

“It does,” said Elizabeth. “I’ve always secretly wanted to open one but it’s always outvoted. Why don’t you call me your supervisor?”

“I like that,” said Alex. “As long as a supervisor can comfort the person she’s supervising after just revealing to her that she’d-“ She couldn’t say the next word, but she couldn’t stop thinking it either. She was a murderer, plain and simple. The Dark Core goons may have been working for a bad organisation, but they probably all had families too. Just look at Lisa’s dad- while not a goon, he could have potentially been a victim if he’d gotten in her way.

“Will tea make you feel better?” asked Elizabeth, seeing the sheer self-loathing on Alex’s face. She knew that Alex liked tea, it being a regular thing for them.

“Yeah,” said Alex once she could speak again. “And something with a lot of sugar.”

Elizabeth made the tea for them and brought it to the table along with a jar of cookies, then tried to make small talk in an attempt to keep Alex’s mind off of the recent revelations.

“So, is there anyone you like?” asked Elizabeth. “You like girls exclusively, right?”

“Bad question but yes, I do only like girls,” said Alex. “Is there anyone you like?”

Elizabeth could feel her face turning crimson, but she tried to hide it behind her tea cup.

“Ohh, there is,” said Alex, and giggled. “Who is it?”

“Nobody you know,” said Elizabeth, running her finger through a drop of tea that had spilled onto the wooden table top. She idly traced a star, then realised what she’d done and wiped it away. But Alex had seen it.

“You like Mario,” Alex teased. “Aww, that’s cute.”

“Don’t tell anyone,” said Elizabeth. “I’m just a silly druid with her head in the clouds, after all.”

“And he’s just a silly astronomer with his head in the stars,” said Alex. “Sounds like a match made in heaven to me.”

“More like a match made in the heavens,” said Elizabeth, and now it was her turn to giggle. “But seriously, don’t tell anyone. Please.”

“Only if you promise not to tell anyone that I cried,” said Alex.

“Given the circumstances, I would have been worried if you hadn’t reacted that way,” said Elizabeth. “But I promise.” She extended her hand to Alex, and they shook hands to seal the deal.


End file.
